Decisions
by Kagomebaka91
Summary: Bella has a decision to make and she better do it fast, things are heating up between her, Edward and Jacob. BxE Romance/Humor. Please Review!
1. Nightmares

Chapter one.

"Bella . . .get up."

Edwards voice came flowing into my ears like a soft melody and my eyes opened slowly to see the face of the beautiful man who was hovering over me. I sat up and realized I was in Edward's bedroom! "Uh…Edward," I started looking around the room. "Wasn't I in my room last night? Why am I at your house?" Edward just smiled that crooked smile I loved oh so much and walked to the door of his room. But when he opened it Jacob was on the other side. Suddenly I was in La Push and on the borderline. Edward quickly grabbed my right hand and Jake my left, each one pulling for dominance over me. Finally something snapped inside both of them and they rush for each other's throats. Instinctively I dove to the ground and out of the way. Then someone let out a bloodcurdling scream and blood hit my jeans. I screamed and then . . .

BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~BEEP

"Huh?" Damn it I can't believe this. That's the third time I've had that stupid dream and I still don't know what it means. Well yes I do. I know exactly what it means. Ever since that day Jake gave me that stupid ultimatum.

~Flashback~

Standing on the cliffs brought back bad memories. But some how with Jake standing next to me it wasn't that bad. "So did you answer him yet?" Jake asked turning to face me, looking like a 22 year old instead of the seventeen-year-old boy that he was. "Huh?" the question caught me off guard.

"Answer who yet?" I said innocently. I knew very well who he was referring to; I just wanted to make sure. Jake just smiled and took my hand. I quickly took it back and gave him a stern look. He smiled an even bigger smile and took my hand again. "Oh Bella," he said, "You're so cute!" And for a second he went back to the Jacob that I knew a long time ago. Jake began to go back to that serious look when I turned back toward the cliffs edge. "I mean did you say yes to that blood- I mean Edward yet?" I shrugged and crossed my arms. Why was he asking about my answer to Edward's proposal? I don't even remember telling him about that. Jake's eyes narrowed and he turned me to face him. I could tell that something was coming that I didn't want to hear.

His eyes turned a steely color and he began to breathe a tiny bit heavier then before. Almost as if he had just ran a mile and a half . . . or a triathlon.

I stood there waiting for him to say what he had to. I hate waiting. I had a clue to what it was he wanted to say, but only because I had heard it before.

"Look Jake I know what you trying to say and-" but before I could finish, Jake pulled me into his arms and forcefully kissed me. I tried to pull away but he just squeezed me harder. I couldn't breathe; he forced his tongue down my throat. I screamed into the kiss, I kicked and pushed back from him as hard as I could. But he wouldn't let go. Finally after what seemed like forever, he broke the kiss and took a step back. He smiled that smile of his that's like a little boy who knows he's done something wrong but also knows he won't get in trouble for it. But I wasn't going to let this one slide. I must have been beat red cause my cheeks were burning but not in the way they did after I kissed Edward. I couldn't believe that after everything he and I had been through, he had the nerve to pull that stunt . . .again! I glared at Jake while he stood there smiling. For some reason he thought that it was funny that I was furious at him. I know this because he let out a small chuckle.

That was the last straw. I put every bit of my energy I had and literally slapped the smile off of his face. Jake looked up, shocked. His eyes weld up as if he was going to cry as he rubbed his cheeks to get rid of the pain. (Wait . . . did I actually hurt Jacob??? Maybe he was just showing his shock in the best way he knew how.) "Now, now Bella, you don't want to break your hand again do you?" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and stormed off toward the Rabbit. "Take me home Jake," I ordered as I reached the car. He walked over slowly and let me in the cab. While he shut the door I notice his face go back to being serious and I realized it would have been better to just walk home.

When he finally sat in the drivers seat and shut the door I could feel without looking that his eyes were locked on my face. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer with every second. Finally after I realized that we weren't going to go anywhere until I said something, I turned and said, "What is it? Do you have something to say or are you going to burn a hole in my face?" Jake took a very long, deep breath as he started the car and pulled off toward my house. As we drove out of La Push, Jake still hadn't said a word but I could see in his eyes he wanted to. When we arrived at my house I immediately went for the door. I couldn't stand the silence any longer. But I couldn't get out. Jake wouldn't unlock the doors.

Frustrated I huffed and crossed my arms. Jake just simply stared at me again. "Out with it!" I demanded, "Charlie is waiting for me to make his dinner. If you aren't going to talk then let me out!" Jacob took another deep breath. What ever it was that Jacob was trying to tell me it wasn't easy for him to say.

When Jacob finally looked at me I tried to read his expression for a hint of what he wanted to tell me. His eyes seemed to be pleading, rather begging with himself to forget the whole thing. They also told me that he was afraid of what I might say. (Hey when you have a boyfriend who's a very composed vampire you learn how to read people's emotions). "Well," He started, (finally) "I was wondering if you had answered him yet because I wanted to know if I was too late to stop you." I knew it. "Look Jacob,"

But before I could even start to scold him Jacob took my hand in his. His eyes were soft and he looked like that little boy again. I couldn't help but feel bad and decided to at least hear him out. "Why him, Bella?" he didn't seem to want an answer because he kept going. "I mean, does he have some sort of hold on you or something?"

"Yes, he does, it's called 'Love'"

"Seriously Bella!" He let go of my hand. "I want to know what he has that I don't. What you could possibly see in him that you don't in me? How can you love a monster and not…"

"A dog?" I interrupted annoyed. "Jacob you'll never understand how I feel about him or how he feels about me. I love him with all my heart. He is the new owner of it." Jacob's face fell and I saw a tear fall from his eyes. I didn't want to hurt Jake that was the last thing I wanted to do. But I knew as well as he did that what I said was the truth and it wasn't going to change. Suddenly Jacob's face went from sad to angry and he quickly unlocked the doors to the car and got out. I followed wondering what was wrong now. Then I noticed Edward's car pulling up into the driveway. Jacob became very tense. He clenched his fist so hard I thought that his palms might start to bleed. Edward walked up to us slowly after parking his car. He seemed to be concentrating on what Jacob was thinking about. They stood silent for a long while and then Edward laughed at something. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD BLOODSUCKER!" Jake shouted. His muscles were tense and he was breathing heavily. "Calm down Jacob" Edward said calmly. He reached out for my hand and pulled me out of Jacob's reach. He was obviously afraid that Jake might lose control of himself. At that point Jacob snapped. He glowered at Edward at first for moving me and then looked at me. I could tell that he either wanted to pull me back to him or deck Edward in the face . . .or both. But I could also tell that he was about to do something utterly stupid that he would regret later. Jacob's face was a bright red and his knuckles were white from him clinching his fist so tightly. Edward just simply pushed me behind him and took my hand. That's when Jacob finally exploded. "Look you stupid bastard, I'm not going to hurt her. If anyone's going to do that it's you! I wasn't the one that left her broken the way you did and I'm not the one making her choose between her family and an eternity of being a filthy bloodsucking leach!" Edward squeezed my hand then but he knew as well as I that half of what was being said was out of anger. But he knew better then I did about exactly which half it was. "How about this" Jacob continued now shouting so loud that it sounded like his voice was coming from all angles, "As long as you choose to be with this bloodsucking monster, I will make it my goal in life to kill him when he least expects it"

"Good luck with that, mutt!" Edward sneered. Jacob just ignored him and locked his eyes on me. "Oh, and If I don't succeed to kill him before you get married to him, I will kill myself!" I let out a small gasp and prayed to god he wasn't serious. Edward's grip tightened "I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HER! You on the other hand are pushing your luck!" Jacob took a small step forward to prove that he was in control but Edward took a step back. Jacob growled low in his throat and lowered his head like a dog ready to attack. "So what will it be Bella?" He asked in a sinister tone, "Lose the love of your life…" Edward laughed under his breath and Jacob shot him a death glare, "or, lose your best friend?" I looked down and the wrapped my arms around Edward's arm that was holding me behind him. For a split second I notice the hurt in Jacob's eyes, but it faded. He just simply scoffed and said, "Whatever, it's his funeral." And with that he got back into the rabbit and sped off toward La Push.

-------

Of course after that Edward actually greeted me in his usual way and the two of us walked inside my house and went on as if nothing had happened. But that wasn't why I was having those dreams. A few weeks ago Billy called Charlie while I was out running errands with Edward. When I walked inside Charlie was sitting on the couch with an unusually worried look on his face. When I asked what was wrong, he told me that Jacob had been missing for hours and no one knew where he was. I didn't think much of it until that night when I had the dream for the first time. I still don't know what it means but I know that it's not good what ever it is. It's been 3 weeks and still no sign of Jacob. I really hope he's not doing something stupid. Then again it's Jacob . . . who knows?

To be continued . . .


	2. 5 minutes

Chapter two.

I was somewhat in a good mood this morning. I was actually getting to spend time with Edward completely alone for an entire day. I was ecstatic and got up out of bed like it was Christmas or something. It might as well have been Christmas, I was finally able to spend some quality time with the man I loved. Plus I knew there would be no interruptions, not from Charlie or Jacob. As I walked down stairs I could hear that Charlie was awake and making himself a cup of coffee.

I was surprised to find that Charlie had already made breakfast for the two of us and it didn't look half bad. "What's up pops?" I said rather cheerfully. Nothing could rain on my parade today, "Jake called this morning, Bella." Except that. "That's nice Charlie what did he want?" I said trying not to sound too annoyed. Charlie just continued to read the newspaper and eat what looked like food. I waited for him to respond to the question I had just asked but he seemed to be stalling for time. Finally he said, "Oh he said something about wanting you to meet him at the cliffs around noon-ish."

"Well that's not going to happen because I have to meet up with Edward in 20 minutes for our all day hang out event"

Charlie just gave me his "stern fatherly" look and folded his arms. "Could you at least try to see him? I mean he's been missing for weeks now, Bella. You owe it to him."

"I don't owe him a damn thing!" I screamed as I walked out the door, "I'll see you later tonight". I slammed the door behind me and stomped to my truck. _"You owe it to him"_ kept going through my mind. _Damn it_, I thought, _He fucking got to me!_ I got into the truck and started it up. As I pulled out of the driveway Charlie's words kept replaying in my head. Just as I got it to stop or at least just thought about other things and tuned it out, I noticed that I was coming up to the road that leads to La Push. I slowed down. I knew this wasn't even close to the way to Edward's house. My stupid conscious had made me involuntarily drive here. I checked the time…11:45. "Crap! I guess Edward could wait 5 minutes"

As I pulled into La Push I started to think about what I was going to say to Jacob. 'Where have you been?' came to mind, along with a bunch of other things that should be censored. I pulled up to the Black's house and parked behind the Rabbit. Jacob was home so there was no reason to drive to the cliffs. As I got out of the car I noticed that Billy was outside. I waved at him and smiled and he simply motioned to the house, which confirmed that Jake was inside. I nodded and walked inside. The house looked like a tornado had blown through it. As far as I could tell Billy and Jacob had argued and Jake lost his temper. I walked to Jake's room and knocked on the door lightly. "Jake?" I said as I slowly opened the door. The lights were off but the blinds were open so it wasn't dark. There was a lump on the bed that seemed to be breathing. I sat down next to it and shook it. "Jacob, it's me Bella, Charlie said you called so…" A groan came from the sheets and Jacob's head popped out from his cozy dwelling. "Hey Bella," he said in a drowsy whisper, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about everything I said before. I was just being stupid and jealous and I'm sorry." His voice sounded tired and his eyes were bloodshot. "It's fine Jake, at least you're safe", I said while pushing back his hair, I couldn't help but become "Mommy Isabella". Just sitting there with Jacob my heart ached and I wanted to ask him if I was the cause of his disappearance. I watched him as he tried to wake himself up all the way and noticed that my mind began to wonder into what-ifs. I began drifting into memories of how happy I was with Jake when I thought that Edward had left me forever. But I quickly shook my head as if to get rid of all of those thoughts and now painful memories. Jacob then slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" he yawned. I looked at the clock and exclaimed, "Holy Crap! It's 12:15! Already?"

I grabbed my keys and got up to leave but found that I was unable to. As I turned toward my right hand I noticed that Jacob had grabbed it and was looking down at his blankets. When he looked up at me I saw that his eyes were welling up and then a single tear fell and hit his outstretched arm. "I thought that you had come because you chose me over him" he said softly. I could hear the disappointment in his voice and it made my heart hurt to hurt him the way I was. He looked at me waiting for an answer; I just simply shook my head and tugged my arm away. Jacob dropped his gaze as his hand fell onto the bed. I sighed and sat back down. "Jacob…I…"

"Get out..."

"Huh?" I heard him I just didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth. "GET OUT!" he screamed with all he had and I couldn't help but run out the door and then house to my truck like a scared little girl who had just been scolded by her father. Once I realized that I was outside and looked at my phone I called Edward and hoped he wasn't too mad that I was late. But the line was busy which meant he was calling my house and talking to Charlie. I hopped into my car and began to pull out of the drive. Billy waved goodbye and I could sort of see Jacob at the door of the house. I waved at Billy and drove off towards my house. It took everything I had to not look back into the rearview because I knew exactly what I would see. Just thinking about it I began to cry.

To be continued . . .


	3. I'm Late!

Chapter 3

When I arrived at the Cullen estate I saw several people standing outside. As I got closer those figures became clearer. Alice was sitting on the front steps while Jasper laid his head in her lap watching Edward pace back in forth with a worried expression. I pulled up behind Alice's Mustang, slowly turned off the engine and got out of my truck. Before I could shut the door Edward was in front of me, arms crossed. "I know, I know I'm late and I'm so sorry"

His face stayed unchanged and his eyes fell to my wrist. Edward grabbed my right hand (the same one Jacob did) and stared at it for sometime. "When did you do this?" He said pointing to the bruise forming around my wrist. "Uh…" was all I could get to come out. I hadn't even noticed that. I honestly didn't think that Jacob was squeezing that hard. Edward simply dropped my hand and began walking toward the house. I followed unsure if he was upset with me or Jacob…or both. "Don't be mad at me, I just went to see how he was doing. He has been gone for days and I was just…"

"I'm not angry" He said softly, "I was just worried about you, that's all." He turned around to face me and held out his arms. I went into them and oddly started to cry. Alice shot up knocking Jasper to the ground. "What did you do to her?" she said trying to pull me away from his icy embrace, "Why is Bella crying?" I turned my face and saw the scowling look that Alice had in her eyes. Edward just laughed, "I didn't do anything to her," he chuckled, "I was just about to ask her the exact same question."

I wiped my eyes and tried to compose my thoughts before Alice gave Edward a beat down…well tried to at least.

After Alice calmed down a bit Edward and I went on with plans as usual. We entered the house and walked up the stairs to Edward's room. Once there Edward walked over to his huge collection of music. "What do you want to listen to?" He asked smiling over his shoulder. I don't get it normally he gets all cranky when I go to see Jacob without telling him. I mean I know he hates the guy and he knows I know. So what was with the nice, uncaring, attitude? "Edward," I start shyly, "are you mad at me?"

"No, why should I be?"

He wasn't looking at me so I couldn't tell if he was being funny or not. It was silent for a long while and I thought that maybe we just weren't going to talk about it. Suddenly a soft tune came through the speakers of Edward's CD player. "I know this song." I say softly as I close my eyes and begin to sway to the music. I hear Edward chuckle a bit.

"I thought you couldn't dance." I open my eyes as he takes my hand into his and twirls me. I put my other hand on is shoulder and totally give in. We only danced like this one time and I thought it was going to be the last. But as I gazed into his eyes and he gazed back into mine it felt like it was our first dance all over again. As my mind drifted into that memory I placed my head on Edward's chest and began to fall asleep.

"Am I that boring?" He asked with a smile.

"No" I respond sleepily.

"We can do something else if you want" he stops dancing and lightly kissed my forehead.

"This is fine." I say through a yawn. Edward walks me over to his daybed and sits me down. But rather then sit next to me he instead leans against the wall in front of me.

He is mad, I thought, he has every right to be. I know I shouldn't have gone to see Jacob but a small part of me wanted to see him, had to see him, needed to see him. I looked down at the floor and played with my fingers as the uncomfortable silence grew. I wasn't sure what to say and waited for Edward to speak but he just stood there staring at me. I wasn't sure what to do. Was our day ruined? Had I hurt his feelings too? And if so I am on a heartbreaking roll.

"Edward…" I said still looking at the floor pinching my finger so hard I was afraid it was going to pop like a pimple. "Look, if you're mad at me just say so the silence is killing me!" Edward just continued to stare at me.

"Edward, please! I'm sorry ok, sorry I went to see him, sorry I can't make up my mind and I am just plain sorry!"

Edward let out a sigh and then turned off the stereo. He walked over and sat down on the daybed with me. I could feel his icy hand brush up against mine and it made me shudder. Finally he spoke, "I told you I'm not mad at you so stop worrying over nothing. And you have nothing to be sorry for. You have every right to go see Jacob. I knew you were worried about him an I figured that when he decided to return home, you would go to see if he was doing ok."

"That's just the kind of person you are Bella. I can't change that. But…" he trailed off and his eyes sort of glazed over like he was staring off into space. I waited for him to finish what he was going to say. Then Edward eyes shifted to the floor, "But…I really wish you would just make up your mind already." I looked over at him in amazement. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Edward just kept looking at the floor. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his gaze so he was looking at me. His eyes were soft yet also intense. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. "What are you thinking about?" He finally asked after almost 5 minutes had passed. I didn't know how to respond because so many things were rushing through my head at the same time. I could see that he was waiting for an answer so I figured I tell the most recurring thought.  
"Bella?"

"I'm thinking about when and how my life become so complicated," I started, "I mean, I don't know what to do or what to feel. I'm not even sure what I'm feeling is real anymore." This time when I looked at Edward he wasn't composed like before. His face looked sad as if he was expecting me to say 'I think we need to see other people' or 'it's not me it's you'. "So, you aren't sure how you feel about me?" he voiced sound hurt but I could tell he was trying to cover it up. "NO! I was talking about Jacob." I said making him look at me again. "Edward I love you."

"But you love him too don't you?" His words come out harsh, probably harsher then they were meant to. Now I was the one looking away. "Well yes and no," I said my voice soft and low, "that's what I have to figure out."

Edward shot up and began to pace. He clenched his fists much like Jacob did when they had their confrontation before Jake disappeared. Suddenly he snapped.

"What's to figure out? You love me right? I don't understand how this is so hard for you. But I can't just sit around waiting to find out if you're going to stay with me, or leave me for some flea bitten mongrel!" I guess his yelling was very loud because the bedroom door opened and Esme entered the room. "Is everything alright in here?" she asked in a motherly way. Edward just stood there hands still clenched, face still filled with anger. I looked at him for a sign that he was going to say something but he simply turned away from me and began going through his music collection again. I couldn't stand it, Jacob was mad at me and now Edward. I could feel the tears beginning to form and tried in vain to keep them back. Esme, still standing in the door way asked again, "Edward, Bella, is everything alright?" Edward just nodded and continued what he was doing. Esme looked at me and gave me that smile that mothers give when they know something is up but aren't going to ask a third time. "I guess we're done talking," I began to say still holding back my tears with everything I had. Edward nodded again. Esme began to slowly back out of the room. I figured she could feel the tension. Before the door closed all the way I got up and walked over to it. Holding the doorknob I stared at Edward still pretending to look though his music like he was trying to figure out what to listen to. "So that's it then?" I say my voice cracking from holding in my tears. He didn't respond and I couldn't hold them back anymore. A tear rolled down my face and then another before I knew it I was crying so hard I couldn't breath correctly. "F-f-f-fine!" I bearly choke out through the barrage of tears, "I guess I'll j-j-just go home." I sniffed and wiped some of the offending tears away that stained my face but they kept coming. "Thanks for making me f-f-feel ten time w-w-worse then I already do! I appreciate it!" And with that I storm out of the room and slam the door behind me. The echo made me wonder if everyone heard what I had just said. I had no idea how loud I was but I didn't really care either.

I walked down the stairs to the front door and Carlisle was waiting at the bottom. "Bella? Is everything ok? Why are you crying?" He asked concerned. I didn't even stop, I was so mad that I just walked past him but before I reached the door I managed to say "Why d-d-don't you ask that ASSHOLE up stairs I'm sure he could tell you better then I can." Another rush of tears hit me as I opened the front door and ran down the steps to my truck. Alice was still outside with Jasper but this time she didn't get up to comfort me like before. She just gave me a look that seemed to say 'I will call you later'. I started the truck and threw it into reverse. For a second you would have thought I was a stunt car driver because of the way I made a 180 out of there hitting the gas pedal so hard I thought I was going to break it. The tears blurred my vision as I sped home but I knew all I wanted to do was go to bed and cry myself to sleep. Who cared that it was only 2:30 in the afternoon.

(A/N) Poor Bella! Please Review I really like it when you guys review! Thanks for reading.


	4. The Silent Treatment

Chapter 4.

It's kind of sad, but it's been days- I'm not sure how many exactly- since I've left my room. After Edward yelled at me and I made Jacob cry- call it a depressive state but- I just saw no point. I refused to eat or speak to anyone. This of course worried Charlie to no end. Every so often he would knock on my door lightly and ask if I was hungry or wanted to go do something with him to get out of the house but each time the only response he got was silence. When I woke this morning I noticed that it was very bright outside. I checked the clock to find that I had slept through most of the day. It was already 2:30. Downstairs I could hear Charlie watching football. I figure he's given up on trying to get me out of bed. Then the phone rang and I could hear Charlie getting up to answer it. I wondered who it could be today. It seemed that each day someone would call for me. I listened closely so I could hear Charlie's conversation.

"Hello? Oh hi Alice. No she still won't come out and I've tried everything. What's that? If he wants to try then that's his choice but tell him not to expect much to come out of it. Ok bye Alice." Charlie hung up the phone and I could hear him heading upstairs. When he knock I just grunted as if to say 'yeah'. "Bella, I'm going to make pancakes if you want some. Do you want any?" He knew I wasn't going to answer so he didn't stick around to long. Slowly he went back down stairs. I felt kind of bad being mean to him but I didn't know what else to do. Nothing made sense to me anymore, nothing at all.

A few hours later, after I had fallen back to sleep for about an hour or so there was a light rapping at my door. I figured I should give Charlie a break. "It's open," I say with my face still in the pillow. The door opened and I heard three sets of feet walk into the room. Wait why were there three? "Bella, there are two people here who want to talk to you." Charlie said with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey Bella."

"How's it going?"

I could tell without looking who these two people were. I guess they finally felt guilty about what had happened a few days before. "Hi boys" I muffle through the pillow I know they understood me. I guess Charlie could see that this was a private matter because I could hear him walk to the door and leave. "Look," Jacob said as he sat at the foot of my bed. I kicked at him as a sign that I didn't want him on my bed ever! He got the hint and got back up. "I guess that means you're still upset." He said with a sigh.  
"You think?" I mutter, my words drenched in sarcasm. Edward walked over to the side of the bed where a picture of the two of us sat. "Bella we came to tell you that we're sorry and that we know we shouldn't push you to make this decision." Edwards voice was calm and sounded sincere. Jacob tried sitting on my bed again but at this point I didn't care where he sat. They waited for me to respond but I didn't know what to say. Finally Jacob spoke, "Basically we're very sorry if we're the ones who have taken you to the point of becoming a hermit but we think that it's time for you to get out of bed now." I scoffed at his little thought and rolled over to the side opposite of where Edward was standing. "Bella this is ridiculous!" Edward's voice caught me off guard. "I know I lost my temper but that doesn't give you the right to act like a five year old girl who was told she couldn't have a puppy." I suppressed a giggle. That actually happened once when I was little and I handled it in a different way. I threw a tantrum like a normal child. What happened next caught me off guard. Jacob got up and Edward walked back to the foot of my bed. I could feel the two of them staring at me but as before I refused to look at either of them. "Bella, I love you and that will never change but I don't know how much longer I can wait," they said in unison, "take all the time you need but don't just ignore it. Call me when you've figured it out, later."

With that both of them left the room and headed down stairs. I waited for a bit to hear them get into their cars and go but all I heard was them talking to Charlie about how their attempt had failed. After a few minutes the front door opened and two cars sped off in different directions. Again I felt guilty. I knew that they truly felt sorry but I let my pride get in the way. Edward and Jake were only trying to help. And I am the one who has been making them suffer by prolonging this dreaded decision. I don't understand it. I love Edward and I would die if I were to lose him again. But Jacob is my best friend and it would hurt just as much to lose him. What am I suppose to do? I think to myself. As I drift back to sleep a tear falls and hits my already soaked pillow.

******

Edward's POV

I hate not being able to talk to Bella about what was bothering her and I hate knowing that I'm the one that upset her. While driving home all I could think of was how if she does decide to leave me it will have been my fault. I couldn't keep my emotions to myself could I? I had to become weak and for the first time yell at her. What have I done?

When I finally got home and pulled into the drive I could see Esme outside watering the rose bushes. I parked the car and slowly walked up to the front steps. "So…how did it go at Bella's? Did she forgive you?" Esme had a hopeful look in her eye when she finished her bombardment of questions. I just simply shook my head and walked inside. Alice was watching television with Rosalie while Emmett and Jasper were in the kitchen discussing the possibilities of a Vampire in space. When they all noticed I had walked in the door I was again bombarded with a series of questions but this time not verbally. "Guys please, you know how much that hurts when you think all at once at me." I winced to prove that it had given me a headache. "To answer all of your question quickly," I wasn't in the mood to explain everything, "I don't think that Bella and I will be hanging out in the near future." Alice smirks and turns back toward the TV. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." She says with a slight chuckle. Rosalie just rolls her eyes, "I think if she wants to be with a mutt you should let her" I gave her death glare and pretended she was joking.

"Be nice babe." Emmett bellowed from the kitchen. "Yeah!" Jasper chimed in, "you're only making him feel worse. It's really not his fault. He truly loves Bella and you can't control who you love." I smile at Jasper who simply nods. I was happy that someone understood what I was going through. Before I even I got up the stairs Carlisle called for me from his office. He was working on some medical files when I walked in so I sat down in one of the leather chairs and waited. "You called for me?" I said softly. Carlisle shuffled his paperwork and put it aside. "Yes I did." He brushed his hair out of his face and leaned forward in his desk. I could tell that this conversation wasn't going to be extremely pleasant and I didn't have to read his mind to see that. I sat impatiently for him to say what he wanted trying desperately to not hear it thought before he said them. "Edward as you can recall the Volturi requested that Bella be changed by the time they decide to 'check up' on us." I nodded. "Well," he continued, "if Bella decides to be with Jacob we still have to change her."

"What?!" I was now standing and began to pace the floor. "Calm down Edward," Carlisle said motioning back to my seat. I continued to pace. "I thought that if she wasn't with me anymore she would be safe and free of our curse." Not that I don't want her to be with me but that was kind of a plus if she didn't pick me. Carlisle sat back in his chair. He put his arms above his head and sighed. "You do realized that if we do not change her the Voltori will kill her."

"I know because she knows too much." _So either way she dies_, I thought. Well that's just great! Carlisle simply stood up, walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't take anymore. I have to talk to Bella, she needs to know her fate.

To be continued. . .


End file.
